A high-refractivity resin may be used for an optical member required to have an antireflection effect, a light scattering effect or a light extraction effect. For example, the high-refractivity resin may be used for a plastic optical lens, a high-precision lens for optical disk recording, a prism, an optical fiber, an optical waveguide, an optical adhesive, an optical semiconductor packaging, or a functional material, such as an antireflection film, a light scattering film, a viewing angle improvement film; a luminance improvement film or an optical filter, which can be applied to a PDP (Plasma Display Panel) or an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display). Further, the high-refractivity resin may be used for an additive for plastic deterioration prevention, an additive for cosmetics, window glass for a vehicle, or the like.
As a method of manufacturing a high-refractivity resin, a method of introducing a sulfur-based resin (Patent Document 1), a method of using a halogen-introduced resin (Patent Document 2), and a method of using metal oxide (Patent Documents 3 to 5) are known.
However, according to the conventional methods, an implementable refractive index is limited, and a heat resistance, a weather resistance, etc. is decreased. Further, even after a curing process, an outgassing phenomenon continuously occurs under a high temperature condition, which causes a problem in manufacturing a device. Although a method of using metal oxide as a material capable of giving a high refractive index is known, if an amount of the metal oxide exceeds a certain level, it aggregates in a cured product, which causes light scattering and badly deteriorates transparency. Further, stable dispersion of the metal oxide particles cannot be maintained, and the particles tend to sink.